


Beach Day

by crotch_centric



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Smut, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotch_centric/pseuds/crotch_centric
Summary: Erin's parents decide they are going to stop shutting their daughter out and agree to meet Holtzmann. Holtz has plans to keep Erin's nerves at bay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. I've had this idea floating around for a while and finally put words to it. Enjoy!

“Well maybe this is why I never spend time with you!”

 

The guilt immediately flooded her veins after she hung up. She felt a familiar hand on her back, and then another wrapping around her waist from behind. The comfort she felt in this embrace only made the guilt more prominent.

 

“I feel like we never grew out of the angsty teenage phase where I say things like that,” cue the tears, “but they’re just so intolerant! They’re getting old and they’re probably going to die soon and I’m going to have to live with myself of never really liking them.”

 

Holtz didn’t say anything, but still stood with her arms around her girlfriend.

 

“And that makes me hate myself because I know they’re probably not going to change and I’m still choosing to not see them through it. They’re old and white and privileged and stuck in their ways.”

 

Erin was ripped from her self-pity, guilt, and feelings of being trapped when her phone rang loudly from where it sat on the counter. She grasped it and looked at the screen to answer the nagging anticipation, knowing it was her parents calling back.

 

Holtz slid her fingers down Erin’s forearms until they reached her hand. She gripped her hand around Erin’s, in which was the still-ringing phone, wrapping her fingers around as much as she could to prevent the call from being answered.

 

Erin released the cell phone into Holtzmann’s small hands, which was promptly set on the counter.

 

Holtz slinkied her way around her girlfriend’s taller body until she was in front of her, facing her. She still had not spoken.

 

She slid her fingers back up her forearms, her left arm breaking contact at the elbow to make its way to the small of Erin’s back. Her right hand continued up to her shoulder, then up her neck to her jaw. Palm on her cheek, fingers in her hairline, she drew closer.

 

The smaller woman pushed her hips into the other, knocking her off balance enough for her to step back to regain her footing. But Holtz didn’t stop. She didn’t even stop when Erin’s body stopped, using the extra momentum to connect their lips in a kiss.

 

Her hand was freed from being stuck between their bodies and the fridge only to move up to the taller woman’s breast, kneading it with her palm and fingertips. Kneading it as gentle, yet firm, as her lips and tongue were acting.

 

As it calmed Erin down, her frustration turned to another, more chemical emotion. She was hungry to be touched and pulled Holtzmann closer by her elbow, deepening the contact with her breast. She ran her fingers up the back of Holtz’s neck, forming a fist to pull her hair and stimulate her nerves, a known weakness of the blonde.

 

The blonde let out a gaspy moan, throwing her head back and temporarily paralyzing the rest of her body.

 

The phone on the counter dinged, implying there was a new voicemail. She opened her eyes, grounding her back to reality and took a step back to stop the threshold from being crossed. Her hands moved to the front of Erin’s hips, rubbing circles under her breasts with her thumbs.

 

“Come on, really? You’re such a tease.” Erin whined, annoyed, but she understood. She had to talk to her parents.

 

“They’re trying. I know that’s not easy to accept, but I promise you they are. They don’t know any better and haven’t had to until now.”

 

“I’ve dated women before.”

 

“Not seriously enough to introduce them to your parents.”

 

“Okay, but I’ve told them about women before.”

 

“Mmmm, in a ‘Abby and I are going to get drinks this weekend,’ not in a ‘I have a date with Phil tomorrow’ kind of way.”

 

“Abby and I have always just been friends.”

 

“It’s just an example, and you know that.”

 

“Bad example.”

 

“Erin.”

 

“Ugh, you’re right.” She sighed and picked up the phone.

 

_ Erin, honey don’t be like this. Your father and I love you… it’s just hard for us to picture you with a woman when all we’ve wanted for you was to find a nice man to marry and give us grand babies. Well, it might be too late for that now. That’s aside the point. Erin, if this woman means this much to you we would love to meet her. We can’t lose you again, sweetie. Please call us back. _

 

“What am I even supposed to say? Sorry I ruined your hopes and dreams. Sorry I can only give you a Ph.D. and many awards in my field instead of slimy little germy goblins.”

 

“That second part could be debatable. I’m germy and small and could probably pass as a goblin, depending on how much sleep I’ve had. As far as the slime… that depends on the day and you’re definitely to blame.” She threw in a wink for good measure.

 

Erin slapped her on the bicep with the back of her hand, as if there were people around to hear how inappropriate she was being.

 

“God woman. I’m  _ obviously _ talking about ectoplasm. It goes after you personally, and I can’t help but hug you even when you’re covered in it.”

 

“That’s not what you meant and I think you know that.”

 

“That’s definitely not what I meant, but I think I know you like it.”

 

“Brat.”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“You’re not helping.”

 

“Okay, well what are our options? Either we meet for dinner, which has the potential to be painfully awkward. So probs not. Or we could go bowling, but I don’t want to show them up, you get super competitive, and we will all get crunk. So probs not that either. We could have a game night, but those are always a trap. We need something that will give us freedom to leave when you’ve had enough, but something that’s fake endearing enough that they will agree.”

 

“The beach!”

 

“What?”

 

“My parents always think they’ll love the beach, but never have the energy to stay for very long. We can get our alcohol, they can collect seashells, but inevitably leave within a couple hours. They don’t like to swim, so that can be our escape if none else. That could work!”

 

“I like the sound of that. My woman not wearing impossible tweed, all hot and wet.”

 

“Ah Kehm,” she cleared her throat, “my PARENTS will be there, Holtz.”

 

“Alriiiight,” she rolled her eyes, accepting her defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you ready?”

 

“As much as I’m going to be.” Not the ideal answer, but probably as willing as her girlfriend would be, hours before reuniting with her barely-tolerable family.

 

“Well, tell you what. If it’s a shit show, I promise to help you relax and will cheer you up later. If it’s good, I’ll reward the hell out of you later. And just remember, at any given time if you want me to make a scene or get us out… Lady Holtz, at your service.” She curtsied with the last of her promises.

 

“Thank you, Holtz. You’re definitely making this easier.”

 

“I mean… your parents wouldn’t be as disapproving of you if you weren’t dating me, so it’s the least I could do.”

 

“Shut up. You know that isn’t true. They’ve never found the need to validate and support me openly. You do. And if they can’t accept that you make me happier than they have or could, then fuck ‘em.”

 

“Fuck me too?” Her snarky comment was accompanied with a nose crinkle and a smirk.

 

“One thing at a time, my dear.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

\---

 

“Mom, Dad, this is Holtzmann. Our brilliant engineer and my romantic partner.” She tried so hard to not make the introductions weird. Saying ‘girlfriend’ would have felt too adolescent. Saying ‘partner’ would feel too forced, and almost as if she was avoiding clarification or denying that they were dating. So instead, she stumbled out ‘romantic partner’ and as anti fluent as it was coming out of her mouth, it got the point across.

 

“Jillian,” her mother reached out to shake her hand. Holtzmann was met with a limp hand, which squeezed her hand lightly before she could grip the palm on the other end of the hand shake. She ungracefully squeezed Mrs. Gilbert’s fingers.

 

“Mrs. Gilbert, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

 _“Holtz,_ this is my mother _Linda.”_ It probably wasn’t totally necessary, but she wanted to reiterate to her mother that Holtzmann prefered to go by her last name. And to emphasize for her girlfriend not to call her mother ‘Mrs. Gilbert.’ For pete’s sake, they were all adults and she wasn’t going to give in to her mother belittling them like children.

 

Holtz turned to Erin’s father after releasing Linda’s dead hand, extending her hand to shake his. It was a sturdier handshake and he had a warmer expression on his face.

 

“Holtzmann, good to meet you. Call me Greg.” He spoke directly to her and gave her a playful slap on the side of her bicep with the hand that wasn’t squeezing her palm.

 

“You too, good to put a face with the name, sir.”

 

“Well… shall we?” Erin gestured away from the parking lot and towards the beach.

 

Her parents were dressed as one would expect an older generation to go to the beach- they had their swimwear under their clothes, a small cooler, and a large bag filled with who-knows-what. Each were wearing a hat and had greasy skin, indicating they had already applied at least one layer of sunscreen, likely before leaving the house.

 

Holtz grabbed her colorful backpack and slung it loosely over her shoulder. She was wearing too many layers of baggy clothes and probably should have planned better so changing wouldn’t be such a pain. But she was cheerful enough to not let Erin dwell on the poor planning.

 

They had to walk down a trail through some woods for about ten minutes before reaching the beach. Holtzmann offered to drag the cooler and Erin took the beach bag from her mother. Her parents walked in front of them a few strides, holding hands. It wasn’t anything intentional, but it made Erin realize that she wouldn’t have been comfortable grabbing Holtz’s hand if they were in front of her parents.

 

“Probably shouldn’t have driven Ecto 2, huh?” She could feel her girlfriends breath on her neck, from how close she leaned in to say that. “They couldn’t help but gawk at it when we pulled in. Whoops.”

 

“Well, they can’t deny forever that I’m a ghostbuster or that I’m in love with you.” Her face suddenly flooded, realizing that in her angst she had said the words first. It’s not that they didn’t know they were in love, but it hadn’t been voiced yet.

 

Holtz leaned in, pressed a quick peck on her cheek and was gleaming. “I love you too, Er. Now what do you say, should we give them a run for their money?”

 

“Holtz. What are you talking about?”

 

“Patience, Iago.” She said with her best impression of Jafar.

 

“I don’t even want to know. But I do tell you, I sure hope there’s booze in that cooler.”

 

\---

 

“Whew! We made it. And man is it getting hot.” Holtz tried to make comments, half narrating what was going on just to put the others at ease.

 

“No kidding, thanks for taking over the cooler, kiddo.” Greg said, taking off his hat and rubbing the sweat off the balding part of his head. “Wanna beer?”

 

“Do I?” Her excitement left the answer an undeniable yes. “Er, want one? They’re Blue Moon.”

 

“Oh, yes. Then do you wanna go for a swim?”

 

“Of course.” They finished their beers in no time.

 

“Probably should have drank water first. You know, instead of downing that because we’re thirsty.”  


“Sometimes you can’t help the thirst. It’s unquenchable in this climate.”

 

Erin’s eyes were big and she shot Holtz a look. She knew Holtzmann had an ability to redirect her bad emotions into more physical ones. Honestly, that’s where she picked it up. So this ‘climate’ she spoke of was not only August heat, but the tension too.

 

Her parents only agreed that they chose a rather humid day to spend at the beach.

 

“Well, what do you say, babe? Let’s go change and go for a swim. Plus, I brought some snorkeling equipment. Which, by the way, Linda, Greg, is fair game for you two, too.”

 

“Probably should have gotten changed at the bathrooms before we walked down here.”

 

“No worries. There’s a smaller little outhouse restroom off one of the side trails.” Erin didn’t remember seeing a side trail, but was also preoccupied within her own brain so didn’t think much of it.

 

“Alright, you have my suit right?”

 

“Sure do. Don’t you worry.”

 

\---

 

“Right this way, love.”

 

“Holtz, there is definitely not a trail there. Are you sure it’s this way?”

 

“No, this is where I murder you in the woods and tell your parents you got mauled by a bear.”

 

“Are there _bears_ here??”

 

“No, of course not!” She reached back to grab her girlfriend’s hand. “Just follow me.”

 

“I swear to God, if I get poison ivy from this, you’re sleeping on the couch for a week.”

 

They crawled over some down branches and vines for a few minutes before Holtz spoke up. “Erin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I lied.”

 

“I can see that. Clearly no restroom.”

 

“However…”

 

“What…?” She was obviously not in the mood for this.

 

Holtz pulled Erin’s arm until they were both on the opposite side of a big tree, not visible from the trail.

 

“This will work. See? Nobody can see us.”

 

“I can’t believe you.” But she didn’t argue. She pulled off her clothes, trying hard to balance on the tops of her shoes. Holtz peeled herself out of her overalls and wrestled out of her shirt, revealing her wetsuit that was on underneath.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“But it buys us extra time.” She said with a wink. And with that she pulled her girlfriend close until she was standing on her feet and then leaned them both against the tree trunk.

 

She squirmed around a bit, uncomfortable with the bark against her back, but soon forgot about that as other sensations took over her body. She kept her bare feet on top of her girlfriends and gripped her fingers around the back of her neck.

 

She was still nude and could feel the warm soft fabric of Holtz’s wetsuit pressed against her body. The hot, wet contact on her neck was similar to the feeling spreading through her groin. The shorter woman moved her mouth down Erin’s jugular to her nipples, taking them into her mouth one at a time, leaving a burning trail of open kisses along the way.

 

Erin’s hands had moved to the trunk on either sides of her hips to steady herself, knowing that she certainly did not want to lose her balance and end up covered in brush and potentially poisonous plants.

 

She felt cooler air replace the pressure on her core and her throaty response was in partial relief of getting back to her parents, but mostly desperation at the loss of contact.

 

Holtz did a half back bend, supporting her weight on one arm while digging through her bag with the other, but keeping her feet firmly in place.

 

“Check it out!” As Erin found the strength to open her eyes and focus her attention, she saw her girlfriend wearing a strap-on over her wetsuit. She couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous picture in front of her.

 

“No way!” And the relief was gone- overtaken by her complete desperation.

 

“With a mind like mine, and a lover like you, I couldn’t resist while packing the snorkels. It opened up a world of possibility.”

 

“I don’t care, just get back here.” To say it was a command would be an understatement. It was a whine, a plea, a longing.

 

She reached forward, grabbing Holtz’s free hand and pulling her body back to an upright position. As soon as she felt the silicon touching the front of her from them standing in such close proximity, she opened her hips, spreading her knees and shifting more weight into her toes than her hips.

 

“Impatient, are we?”

 

“Jillian Holtzmann. We don’t have time for your games, so I suggest you get to it.”

 

“Gladly.” Her fingers gripped the skin around her girlfriend’s hips, steadying them both as she thrust the extra extremity into Erin.

 

The sound of alleviation that escaped her lips was a sound that Holtzmann could not compare to any other noise. It was tied for her favorite noise with the soft grumbling Erin makes as she reluctantly wakes up in the mornings, muffled by the skin on her own neck, which is where Erin burrows when she is defying her alarm.

 

Holtz started out slow, making sure Erin could feel every centimeter of herself being filled. It was only a few thrusts later that she started speeding up. She more she sped up the _faster_ she sped up, like a crescendo overtaking an audience at a symphony.

 

Erin wasn’t sure how such a small body could pack away so much force, but she swears her weight left her feet a couple of times, lifting her off the ground from her center. If it wasn’t for her grip on the bark and Holtzmann’s grip on her, she would have surely lost her balance and fallen over.

 

And as much as it was to take in, it wasn’t quite enough. She whimpered Holtz’s name and whether it was intuition or knowing her girlfriend so well, she snaked one of her hands down between them. Not at all taking away from the work her core and thighs were doing, she pressed three fingers above the friction of the strap on, letting the movements from her body create a rhythmic pressure on Erin’s clit.

 

It didn’t take long before Erin’s bangs clumped together with sweat, her moans suppressed in efforts to not lead strangers to their ‘rescue.’ She came undone, collapsing her weight against the tree, and bending over to rest her head on Holtz’s shoulder. She heard Holtzmann breathing almost as heavily as she was herself.

 

She moved her hands from her sides to the sides of Holtz’s face, pulling their faces together and kissing her. “God, I love you.”

 

“Wanna go cool off?”

 

Before she could really formulate a response, Holtz had stuffed the attachment back in the bag (after lazily wiping it off with her pants, not that you could tell considering all the other stains on them already) and pulled Erin’s suit out. She made sure the snorkels were on top for convenience later.

 

She held it out in front of the taller woman, coaxing her to step in while allowing her to balance herself with a hand on her shoulders.

 

“Good thing wetsuits take forever to get on. Now let’s get back to the ‘rents.” She said with a smirk, and led the way back to the main trail.

  



End file.
